Verzeihen
by Balinese
Summary: Ist es für Aya und Yohji wirklich möglich miteinander glücklich zu werden......?


Yaoi – WK 

**„Verzeihen"**

Paaring: Yohji x Aya 

**Warnung: Lime, so ein bissel Death, Angst/Rape-Mischung ^^**

Genervt ließ sich Yohji auf sein Bett fallen. Zwar sollt er um diese Zeit längst im Laden stehen, aber war er selber erst vor ein paar Stunden von seinem Date nach hause gekommen und dementsprechend übermüdet. Vielleicht lag es ja grade daran,. Dass er so wenig geschlafen hatte und seine Stimmung deshalb auf dem Tiefpunkt gesunken war. Eine andere Erklärung schien es jedenfalls nicht zu geben, da bei seinem Rendezvous alles ‚nach Plan' gelaufen war. Erst ein gemütliches Essen im Restaurant, dann ein kleiner Spaziergang im Mondschein und schließlich hatte ihn sein Date noch aufeine Tasse Kaffee nach Hause eingeladen... überflüssig zu erklären, was das bedeutet...

Trotzdem war es merkwürdig Yohji so zu sehen.. abgekämpft, entnervt, lustlos... Wäre ein anderer an seiner Stelle gewesen, hätte Yohji ihn wohl scherzhaft mit ‚unbefriedigt' betitelt. Aber so lag er einfach nur so da in seinem Zimmer mit geschlossenen Augen und döste vor sich hin. 

Da klopfte es von außen energisch gegen seine Tür. „Yohji! Yohji, mach sofort auf!" Doch der Genannte ignorierte einfach das wütende Hämmern und Geschrei und drehte sich auf die andere Seite.

Aya hatte ganz bestimmt nicht vor, noch viel länger nur vor der Tür des Ältesten zu stehen und Selbstgespräche zu führen. Also rüttelte er ärgerlich an der Türklinke und musste feststellen, dass Yohji zugeschlossen hatte. „Komm sofort da raus! Yohji! Du kannst nicht einfach kommen und gehen, wann du willst! Du hast Pflichten, die du zu erfüllen hast! Yohji! Mach sofort auf!" Aufgebracht schlug und trat er weiter gegen die Tür.

Mit einem lauten Seufzer richtete sich Yohji auf und brummte ärgerlich, als er die Tür aufschloss und diese sofort aufgestoßen wurde. Mit voller Wuchte schlug sie gegen seine Stirn, so dass er wankend auf den Boden fiel. Jedoch verweilte er dort nicht lange, sondern wurde nur wenige Sekunden später von Aya am Kragen gepackt und hochgezogen. 

„Was denkst du dir eigentlich dabei? Du hast einen Job zu erledigen! Ken wartet schon seit über eine Stunde unten im Laden und muss sich alleine um alles kümmern. Geh sofort runter und fang mit deiner Schicht an!"

Doch alles, was Yohji auf die wütenden Worte des Rotschopfes entgegnete, war ein zorniger Blick aus den, mittlerweile wach gewordenen, smaragdgrünen Augen. Er befreite sich gekonnt aus Ayas Griff und umfasste dessen Handgelenk. Ehe dieser reagieren konnte, hatte Yohji ihm schon den Arm auf den rücken verdreht. Ärgerlich zischte er seinem Widersacher seine Antwort ins Ohr. „Was ich mir dabei denke? Ich denke, dass du mir mit deiner Kommandiererei langsam ziemlich auf den Wecker gehst. Das denke ich mir dabei! Und jetzt lass mich zufrieden!" 

Aya zuckte zusammen, als er Yohjis Stimme so nah bei sich hörte und seinen ruhigen Atem an seinem Ohr spürte. Als er seinen Kopf nach hinten zu ihm drehte, sah er in ihn wütend anfunkelnde Augen, fast so wie die einer fauchenden Katze. Sogleich formten sich auch Ayas zu schmalen Schlitzen und mit voller Kraft rammte er seinen Ellbogen in Yohjis Magengegend. Dieser ließ überrascht Ayas Handgelenk los und krümmte sich leicht vor Schmerz. Aya wollte ihn zu Boden strecken und holte aus, um mit seiner Handkante Yohjis Nacken zu treffen, doch war dieser schneller du konnte ihm ausweichen. Mit seiner Faust verpasste er ihm einen harten Schlag ins Gesicht und trat ihm schließlich gegen seine Knie, so dass der Rotschopf zusammen sackte.

Vom Boden her sah er zu dem großen, jungen Mann auf und blickte ihn wutentbrannt an. „Du willst es ja nicht anders, du dämlicher Mistkerl!" Schnell und ohne seinen ‚Gegner' aus den Augen zu lassen, rappelte er sich wieder auf und griff ihn sofort an ohne eine Reaktion abzuwarten. Doch Yohji fing den Schlag mit seiner Hand ab und zischte ihn an. „Nun sei mal nicht so überheblich, Rotkäppchen." 

Dann fiel sein Blick in Ayas Gesicht und er starrte in das tiefe Violett seiner Augen. Es war, als würde er sich darin verlieren. Aya bemerkte seine Unaufmerksamkeit und brachte ihn mit einem heftigen Kinnhaken ins Wanken. Aus Reflex griff Yohji nach etwas, das ihm Halt geben sollt, erwischte jedoch nur Ayas Hemd. Durch ihn mitgerissen, stürzte Aya und landete unfreiwillig auf dem blonden Jungen, der ihn von unten herauf ansah. Ihr Körper lagen dicht aufeinander und auf einmal trafen sich ihre Blicke und blieben aneinander hängen. Die Wut und der Zorn, der eben noch zwischen ihnen geherrscht hatte, war vergessen und einer gewissen Verwirrung gewichen. Mehrere Augenblick lang lagen sie einfach nur so da, schauten sich in die Augen und spürten jeweils den warmen und schnellen Atem des anderen, der ihm so nah war, auf ihrer Haut. 

Es schien wie eine Ewigkeit bis sich Aya letztendlich aufrichtete und ohne Worte aus seinem Zimmer eilte. Yohji sah ihm nach. Sah wie der stille und verschlossene rothaarige Junge hinter der Wand verschwand. Er dachte an den vorherigen Moment. Die Nähe, sein heißer Atem, seine tiefen Augen. Dieses Violett.. einfach unbeschreiblich.. er hatte alles vergessen, als er in seine Augen blickte. Es war, als würde er in ein riesiges Meer gezogen... so warm und geborgen...

‚Nein! Was denke ich da!' Hart schlug er mit seiner Faust auf den Boden, um es auch gleich wieder zu bereuen. Ein Stechen machte sic in seiner Hand breit und der Schmerz folgte zugleich. Leise fluchend presste er die Hand an seinen Bauch und beschloss den Rest seiner Schicht zu erledigen. Es war eine Ablenkung für ihn, eine willkommene Ablenkung.

‚Verdammt!' Zornig schlug Aya die Badezimmertür hinter sich zu. ‚Was sollte das? Grade wollte ich ihn noch fast umbringen und dann...' Verwirrt schlich Aya durch das Zimmer und blieb dann vor dem Spiegel stehen. Kritisch betrachtete er das, was er dort sah. Seine Augen.. so leer... Er erinnerte sich an Yohjis Blick... an seine Augen.. smaragdgrün, und so anziehend und geheimnisvoll leuchtend wie die einer Katze... Aya schüttelte ärgerlich den Kopf, als wenn er damit diese Bilder vor seinem inneren Auge vertreiben könnte. Aber sobald es ihm gelungen war, die Bilder zu verwerfen, kamen sie auch schon wieder. Diese wenigen Augenblicke, die Aya keine Ruhe ließen...

„Au! Mist!" Seufzend fasste sich an seine verletzte Hand. Omi sah von dem Blumengesteck auf und schaute ihn fragend an. „Was ist los? Hast du dich mit Aya geprügelt? Euer Streit war jedenfalls nicht zu überhören." Yohji gab darauf keine Antwort. Er versuchte seine Hand zu bewegen, stöhnte jedoch bei jedem Versuch auf. Der 17- jährige Junge kam zu ihm und deutete auf seine Hand. „Lass mich mal sehen!" Er nahm sie vorsichtig in die seine und probierte ein wenig herum. Yohji biss sich auf die Zähne. „Hey, das tut weh!" Seufzend ließ Omi von seiner ‚Untersuchung' ab. „Tja, auf jeden Fall musst du damit ins Krankenhaus. Ich komme mit dir!" Doch der großgewachsene junge Mann schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich brauch doch kein Kindermädchen! Ich wird nach der Schicht gehen! Allein!" Omi aber fasste ihn an seinem gesunden Handgelenk und zog ihn von der Theke weg. „Nichts da! Wir gehen jetzt! Und um den Laden werden sich dann halt Aya und Ken kümmern müssen! Ich sag ihnen nur noch schnell Bescheid!" Eilig verschwand er hinter der Tür und kam kurz darauf mit einem murrenden Ken wieder. „Na toll! Die erste Schicht verschlafen und die zweite im Krankenhaus verbringen! Klasse!" Sein Freund knuffte ihm freundschaftlich in die Seite. „Ach, bitte, Ken-kun!" „Ja ja, ist ja schon gut! Und jetzt macht, dass ihr verschwindet!" Grinsend schob Omi den blonden Jungen an den kichernden Mädchen vorbei, die Tag für Tag zum Laden kamen, um die 4 arbeiten zu sehen und um mit ihnen zu flirten.

Genervt sucht Yohji in seinen Taschen und kramte schließlich seinen Autoschlüssel hervor. Omi blickte ihn schief an. „Du glaubst ja wohl nicht, dass ich dich mit einer Hand Auto fahren lasse! Wir nahmen mein Motorrad." Knurrend befolgte Yohji seine Anweisung und schwang sich hinter ihm auf das Rad. „Heute ist so wieso alles egal.." Fragend drehte sich der Jüngste zu ihm um. „Was meinst du damit? Wegen dem Streit mit Aya? Das ist doch ansonsten auch nie ein Problem gewesen." Der Junge hinter ihm reagierte jedoch nicht auf seine Kommentar und so startete Omi die Maschine und fuhr mit ihm in Richtung Krankenhaus.

„Wo fahren die beiden denn hin?" Ken fuhr erschrocken herum. „Ach, Aya-kun. Du bist es! Omi bringt Yohji ins Krankenhaus. Er hat sich wohl irgendwie verletzt." „Verletzt?" Ken wusste nicht wirklich wie er Ayas Frage und diesen Ausdruck in seinen Augen deuten sollte. Es sah fast so aus, als würde er sich um Yohji sorgen. Aber er verwarf den Gedanken schnell wieder, als er dessen Kommentar hörte. „Th, selber Schuld! Soll sich halt nicht wie der Hahn im Korb aufführen." Mit diesen Worten verließ er Ken und machte sich an einigen Blumentöpfen zu schaffen. ‚Wieso ist er verletzt? Bin ich daran Schuld? Und selbst wenn, er hat es ja nicht anders gewollt. Warum mache ich mir eigentlich Gedanken um ihn?' Ihm kam wieder dieses Bild vor Augen. Yohji, so nah bei ihm. Und dieses Gefühl... dieses Gefühl, dass Aya nicht deuten konnte. Wütend schlug er die Pflanzen vor sich um und starrte stumm vor sich hin. 

Sowohl die Mädchen im Laden, so auch Ken hatten sich erschrocken umgedreht, als sie es scheppern gehört hatten. Besorgt ging Ken zu dem rothaarigen Jungen hinüber und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Was ist los, Aya?" Doch dieser schlug ärgerlich seine Hand weg und fauchte ihn grimmig an. „Nichts ist los! Lass mich doch in Ruhe!" Er stürmte an ihm vorbei aus dem Laden und rannte die Straße hinunter. Verwirrt schüttelte der zurückgebliebene Ken den Kopf. „Na bravo! Jetzt darf ich mich wieder alleine um den Laden kümmern. Hoffentlich kommen die beiden anderen bald zurück." Murrend ging er zurück an die Arbeit. 

„Klasse, das kann ich auch grade so gut gebrauchen." Yohji seufzte laut auf, als er und Omi das Krankenhaus verließen. An seiner Hand ein dicker Verband. „Wie hast du dich auch mit Aya geprügelt, dass du dir gleich die Hand anbrichst?! Das wird ja immer schlimmer mit euch!" Vorwurfsvoll blickte Omi ihn an. Da blieb Yohji abrupt stehen und seine Augen funkelten ihn ärgerlich an. „Aya hat nichts damit zu tun!" Der 17-jährige Schüler wich reflexartig einen Schritt zurück. Mit einem aufgebrachten Yohji war schließlich nicht zu spaßen. Mit dieser Reaktion hatte er aber ganz und gar nicht gerechnet. Beschwichtigend hob er die Hände. „Ist ja gut! Wollt dir nicht zu nahe treten. Komm jetzt! Ken wartet bestimmt schon."

„Da seid ihr ja endlich! Und was ist jetzt mit deiner Hand, Yohji-kun?" Kens Laune besserte sich schlagartig, als er das Ende seiner Schicht kommen sah. „Angebrochen.", erwiderte Yohji kurz und knapp. Omi zuckte mit den Schultern und sah sich dann suchend im Laden um. „Sag mal, wo ist denn Aya?" „Kein Ahnung! Der hatte irgend'nen Wutanfall, hat die Blumentöpfe umgestoßen und ist dann weggerannt." Yohji, der bereits auf dem Weg in sein Zimmer war, drehte sich wieder zu dem dunkelhaarigen Jungen um. „Was ist denn los mit ihm?" Verblüfft sah Ken ihn an. „Woher soll ich das denn wissen?!" Dann wandte er sich an das Mädchen, das ihm eine der Blumen vor die Nase hielt, um sie zu bezahlen. Omi schnappte sich ebenfalls eine Schürze und half Ken für den Rest des Tages im laden, während Yohji nachdenklich in sein Zimmer schlich und die nächsten Stunden nicht mehr hervorkam.

Es war inzwischen Nacht geworden, der „Kitten in the House"-Blumenladen hatte schon längst geschlossen und Aya war immer noch nicht zurück gekehrt. Wer wusste schon, wo er sich rumtrieb? Omi und Ken saßen zusammen im Zimmer des letzteren und schauten sich ein Fußballspiel an, welches mit lauten „Bravo"- oder „Buh"-Rufen von ihnen kommentiert wurde. Yohji dagegen ging es nicht grade blendend, abgesehen von den durch die beiden Jüngsten verursachten Kopfschmerzen, schmerzte seine Hand und in seinem Kopf drehten sich so wieso alle Gedanken im Kreis.

Er war noch immer verwirrt von der Situation von heute Morgen, wohl ebenso wie Aya. 

In Boxershorts tappte Yohji in die Küche, um sich eine Aspirin™ und etwas zu trinken zu holen. Im Dunklen öffnete er sowohl den Schrank, die Packung Aspirin™ und den Kühlschrank und holte ein Glas und eine neue Tüte Milch heraus. ‚Na bravo! Wie soll ich das Ding denn mit einer Hand aufkriegen?' Und wie von ihm schon richtig vermutet lief gleich der erste Versuch vollkommen schief. Irgendwie schaffte er es so ungeschickt mit der Hand von der Milchtüte abzurutschen, dass diese umfiel und dabei das Glas vom Tisch stieß. „Shit!" Yohji fluchte und tastete sich vorsichtig zum Lichtschalter. Da ging die Küchenlampe an. Aber war es ein anderer gewesen, der sie angeschaltet hatte. Yohji kniff geblendet die Augen zusammen und konnte Aya im Türrahmen stehen sehen. Schnell hatten sich seine Augen an das helle Licht gewöhnt und er starrte stumm zu dem durchtrainierten, rothaarigen Jungen.

Dieser deutete nach einiger Zeit auf Yohjis Hand. „Was ist passiert? War ich das?" Yohji schüttelte den Kopf und musste kurz lächeln, als er meinte einen besorgten Unterton in Ayas Stimme gehört zu haben. „Ne, das war ich selber. Wer ist sonst so schlau und bricht sich die rechte hand? Ich komm mir vor wie halbinvalide." Seufzend nahm er ein Handtuch und kniete sich auf den Boden, um die Glassplitter einzusammeln. Zu seiner Überraschung ließ sich Aya neben ihm nieder und half ihm dabei. 

„Au!" Aya schrie kurz auf und sah auf seinen blutenden Finger. „Verdammt, dämliches Glas!" Yohji lächelte ihn an. „Zeig mal her." Er nahm Ayas Hand in die seine und untersuchte die Wunde, ob der Splitter vielleicht noch darin stecken würde. 

Aya ließ es geschehen. Selber nicht wissen warum, ließ er es geschehen. Er war gefesselt von dem Anblick, der sich ihm bot. Yohjis lange blonde Haare hingen ihm ins Gesicht und das Licht ließ seine grünen Augen aufleuchten. Er hatte noch nie gemerkt, wie anziehend er wirkte. Ein schlanker, muskulöser Körper, seine langen Beine, die blonden Haare, die smaragdfarbenen Augen. Seine Bewegungen flüssig und gleitend, wie eine schleichende Katze so fesselnd. Kein Wunder, dass so viel Mädchen bei ihm schwach wurden. Und er selbst hätte sich dafür ohrfeigen können, weil er erst jetzt seine sexy Ausstrahlung bemerkte.

Aber gleich darauf schalt er sich wieder für seine Gedanken. Wie konnte ihm nur so etwas in den Sinn kommen? Yohji war ein Kerl, und selbst wenn nicht.. selbst mit einer Frau hatte er noch nie...

Yohji blieb Ayas musternden Blick nicht unbemerkt und wie er so neben ihm saß, konnte er einfach nicht wiederstehen. Langsam hob er Ayas Hand und führte sie zu seinen Lippen. Zärtlich küsste er sie.

Aya durchfuhr es wie ein leichter Schlag als Yohji seine Hand liebkoste. Ohne es wirklich zu wollen entzog er sie ihm mit einer schnellen Bewegung und stand vom Küchenboden auf.

Ihm folgte ein schon fast trauriger Blick des Ältesten. Hatte er diese Gefühle missverstanden? Oder teilte Aya sie nicht mit ihm? Tausende von Fragen schossen ihm durch den Kopf.

Aya versuchte seinem Verstand zu folgen, deswegen war er von Yohji gewichen. Aber seine Empfindungen kämpften dagegen an, deswegen war er stehen geblieben, wartend darauf, dass die Gefühle überhand nahmen... 

Yohji zuckte zusammen, als Aya ohne jegliche Vorwarnung mit seiner Faust gegen die Wand schlug. Dieser wandte ihm zwar den rücken zu, trotzdem glaubte Yohji sein schmerzverzerrtes Gesicht zu sehen. Vorsichtig stand er auf und näherte sich ihm. Als er dicht hinter ihm zum Stehen kam, flüsterte er ihm leise ins Ohr. „Bestraf dich nicht selbst. Das hab ich auch versucht und außer einer angeknacksten Hand ist nichts dabei raus gekommen." Er versuchte zu grinsen, doch gelang es ihm nicht. „Aya-kun... ich weiß nicht, ob du das selbe empfindest... wenn ich das überhaupt richtig deute... aber wenn du es nicht tust... dann lass mich einfach hier stehen und ich werde es ertragen..." Obwohl seine Stimme so sanft geklungen hatte, versetzten seine Worte Aya einen Stich ins Herz. Er wusste es doch selber nicht...

Mehrere Minuten standen sie so da, dann senkte Yohji jedoch langsam den Kopf und seine Haare fielen ihm ins Gesicht. Vielleicht um sich zu verstecken. „Ich glaube, damit ist dann alles gesagt..." Seine Stimme klang ungewohnt traurig und leise. Nein, so sollte er nicht gehen. Er sollte überhaupt nicht gehen. Er sollte bleiben.. hier bei ihm... Yohji wandte sich um und grade als er die Küche verlassen wollte, hielt Aya ihn am Handgelenk fest. Statt etwas zu sagen, zog er den Älteren an sich heran und senkte seine Lippen auf dessen und fuhr mit seiner Zunge zärtlich darüber.

Yohji war davon so überrascht, dass er den Mund öffnete und Aya nutzte diese Gelegenheit und glitt mit seiner Zunge in ihn hinein. Neckisch strich er über Yohjis Zähne und Zunge. 

Erst nach einigen Augenblicken hatte Yohji begriffen, was hier vorging, als er Aya mit geschlossenen Augen und völlig entspanntem Gesicht vor sich sah, er in seinen Armen lag und dessen Zunge durch seinen Mund glitt. Er begann den Kuss innig zu erwidern und beide Zungen strichen über- und wanden sich in- und umeinander.

Nie hätte er erwartet, dass Aya so direkt auf ihn zu gehen würde. Er schien völlig verändert. Aber nun, da es Wirklichkeit war, fühlte sich Yohji unbeschreiblich glücklich. Ja, das war es, was er heute Morgen gefühlt hatte.. das, was er brauchte... das, was sein Körper verlangte.. Er legte seine rechte hand so gut es ging mit dem Verband auf Ayas Schulter und fuhr mit der anderen durch seine Haare und über seinen Nacken. Langsam lösten sie ihre Zungen voneinander und sie sahen einander an. Aya hatte sich schon so lange nicht mehr gefühlt.. so geborgen... so glücklich.. dieses Gefühl von Verlangen stieg immer weiter in ihm hoch und als er in die wunderbaren Katzenaugen seines Gegenübers, ihm so nah, blickte, spürte er genau, wie dieses Verlangen immer weiter anstieg. Und als er kurz seinen Blick über Yohjis Körper wandern ließ, bemerkte er, dass dieser außer seinen Boxershorts nichts trug. Ein sanftes Lächeln breitete sich auf seinen Lippen aus.. ein begehrendes Lächeln... Er löste ein hand von Yohjis Taille und glitt damit langsam über dessen Brust, seine Muskeln, seinen Bauch, ohne einen Blick von diesen Katzenaugen zu wenden.

Diese Augen.. dieser Körper... Aya... seine Berührungen.. Yohji war vollkommen in seinem Gegenüber versunken. In diesem unglaublichen Violett. Er spürte dessen Hand seinen Oberkörper hinab wandern.. langsam.. so verlangend...

Er zog sich wieder näher an Aya heran und küsste seine Wange, seinen Hals und wisperte ihm zärtlich etwas ins Ohr. „Ich glaube, wir sollten hochgehen." Er löste sich von ihm und zog ihn an der Hand hinter sich her die Treppe hinauf und in sein Zimmer. Schnell drehte er den Schlüssel im Schloss herum, wobei sich ihm Aya von hinten näherte, seine Hände um seine Taille schlang  und seinen Nacken mit heißen Küssen bedeckte. „Yohji..." Lächelnd schloss er die Augen und spürte wie sich Ayas Hände ihren Weg über seinen Körper suchten und seine Küsse über seien Schulter wanderten. Dann wandte er sich zu ihm um und seine Hände glitten unter Ayas Hemd. Sie liebkosten die weiche Haut darunter und er versank mit ihm in einen tiefen Zungekuss. Ihre Lippen pressten sich fest aufeinander und ihre Zungen umschlangen sich zärtlich um gleich darauf wieder in ein Duell der Leidenschaft und Hingabe zu verfallen.

Aya fuhr mit seinen Händen liebkosend Yohjis Rücken auf und ab und lernte jeden einzelnen Wirbel, jeden Muskel, jeden Quadratzentimeter Haut kennen. Der blonde 21-jährige war inzwischen damit beschäftigt das Hemd des anderen zu öffnen und als es ihm nach etlichen Versuchen, mit vor Ekstase zitternden Fingern, endlich gelang, streifte er es ihm ungeduldig vom Körper und warf es achtlos in eine Ecke des Zimmers. Sogleich löste er seine Zunge aus Ayas Mund und ließ sie dessen Hals hinunter gleiten. Mit seiner gesunden Hand drehte er kleine Kreise auf seiner Brust und streichelte sanft seine Brustwarzen. Seine Zunge folgte dem Beispiel und leckte begierig über seinen Oberkörper und gelangte zu einer Brustwarze. Er begann sie liebevoll zu necken, biss sanft drauf und saugte daran. Unter seinen Liebkosungen wurde sie hart. Aber das war nicht das einzige, das hart wurde. Der Rotschopf warf seinen Kopf in den Nacken und stöhnte leise auf. „Yohji... mehr..." Ihre Becken pressten sich gegeneinander und jeder der beiden bemerkte wohlwollend und lächelnd die Härte zwischen den Beinen des anderen.  

Neckisch grinsend sah Yohji zu Aya hinauf und ohne Vorwarnung schubste er ihn spielerisch, so dass er auf sein Bett fiel. Der Blick in seinen Augen war unverkennbar.. erwartend.. wollend.. verlangend... Verführerisch lächelnd legte sich Yohji neben ihn und ließ seine Finger über Ayas Bauchmuskeln gleiten. Warum hatte er eigentlich nicht schon vorher erkannt wie unglaublich schön und ästhetisch sein Körper war. Durchtrainierte Muskeln, großgewachsen und dann diese helle, anziehende Haut. Einfach perfekt. Er lehnte sich über ihn und folgte seinen Fingern mit flüchtigen Küssen. Er strich mit seiner Hand über Ayas Hosenbund und kurz zwischen seine Beine. Aya stöhnte auf, legte seine Hand auf Yohjis und führte sie zum Hosenknopf und half ihm diesen und den Reißverschluss zu öffnen. Sobald dies geschehen war, wand er sich aus seiner Hose und Unterwäsche. Er blickte Yohji tief in die Augen und zog ihn wieder zu sich herauf, dass er seine Lippen auf dessen versenken könnte. Yohji erwiderte den Kuss innig und streichelte mit seiner Hand über Ayas Erektion. Dieser stöhnte in seinem Mund auf. „Yohji.. ich will dich spüren.. Koi... bitte..." Er blickte ihn schwer atmend an. „Wie.. wie hast du mich genannt?" Liebevoll lächelte Aya ihn an. „..Koi..." Da war wieder diese unglaubliche Wärme, die seien Körper umgab und an Ayas Ohrläppchen knabbernd, legte er die Hand um dessen Glied. Anfangs langsam, dann immer schneller bewegte er seine Hand auf und ab. Und Aya begann immer lauter und schneller zu stöhnen. Yohji rutschte an seinem Körper hinunter und küsste zärtlich seine Eichel und leckte über die ganze Länge seine Gliedes, über die empfindliche Haut der Hoden. Aya krallte sich in die Bettlaken. Dieses Gefühl war einfach unbeschreiblich.. So etwas hatte er noch nie erlebt. Sanft umschloss Yohjis Mund den Schaft seiner Männlichkeit, umspielte ihn mit seiner Zunge und saugte daran. Das Keuchen und lustvolle Stöhnen von oben her ließ ihn Aya gegenüber mutiger werden und nahm ihn tiefer in seinem Mund auf. Er spürte wie sich Ayas Fingernägel in seine Schultern krallten und wie der rothaarige Junge seinem Höhepunkt immer näher kam. Er hob sein Becken in völliger Ekstase.. nach dem Ältesten verlangend und spürte wie dieses unglaubliche Gefühl über ihn hereinbrach. Das Denken setzt völlig aus und nur noch die Lust ist es, die zählt. Als ob eine Welle der Begierde und Leidenschaft ihn mitreißen würde. Mit einem lauten Aufschrei kam er in Yohjis Mund. Dieser küsste sein Glied abschließend und merkte dann wie ihn Ayas zitternde Hände nach oben zogen und seine Zunge abermals in seinen Mund eintrat. In den letzten Minuten war es ihm klar geworden. „Koi... ich will mehr.. ich will dich spüren.. in mir... ich will eins werden mit dir.." Noch während er ihm diese Worte zärtlich ins Ohr hauchte, waren seine Hände zu dessen Boxershorts geglitten und zerrten ihm diese nun begierig von seinen Hüften.

Lächelnd, überglücklich und überrascht zugleich schaute Yohji in die violetten Augen. Ja, er meinte es wirklich ernst. Dieser Blick, dieser verlangende Blick. 

„Koi... ich bin dein.. mein Körper gehört dir.." „Aya.." Er küsste ihn zärtlich auf die Wange und drehte ihn dann auf den Bauch. „Du weißt, dass es weh tut.." „Ja, aber was ist dieser Schmerz gegen die Lust, die ich verspüre.. Koi.. die Lust.. das Verlangen nach dir.. Yohji.." Dieser glaubte seinen Ohren nicht zu trauen. Sollte das der Aya sein, den sie kannten. Abweisend, verschlossen, still. Aber schnell wurden diese Gedanken wieder von der Lust übermannt und sanft hob er sein Becken an. Er lehnte sich zu ihm nach vorne über und gab ihm einen sanften Kuss auf den Nacken. Seinen Hand strich in kreisenden Bewegungen über Ayas Wirbelsäule, bis sie an seinen Pobacken angelangt war. Er zögerte kurz, fuhr dann jedoch zunächst mit einem Finger suchend dazwischen und schließlich in die enge Öffnung. Vorsichtig glitt ein Finger hinein und wieder hinaus. Aya stöhnte auf. Dann folgte dem ersten ein zweiter Finger und beide glitten in ihn hinein. Der 20-jährige biss sich vor Schmerz auf die Unterlippe, doch dauerte dieser Schmerz nicht lange. Yohji positionierte sich hinter ihm, legte seine Hände um sein Becken und drang vorsichtig in ihn ein. Immer kräftiger und schneller ließ er sein Becken nach vorne stoßen. Ayas Körper passte sich Rhythmus immer mehr an und sein Stöhnen verlief im selben Takt. Yohji spürte wie sie eins wurden und sich die Öffnung um sein Glied unter Ayas Seufzen und Schreien verengte. Lustvoll stöhnte er auf und fuhr mit seiner Hand um Ayas Glied. Er begann in der selben Regelmäßigkeit seines Stoßens zu pumpen. Aya warf den stöhnend den Kopf nach hinten. Abermals überfluteten ihn bisher noch nie gekannte Gefühle. Fast gleichzeitig erlebten beide ihren Höhepunkt und ließen ihren Empfindungen freien Lauf, als sie sie heraus schrieen. 

Ein letztes mal stieß Yohji zu und ließ sich dann neben den keuchenden Aya fallen. Dieser schlang seine Arme um ihn und zog ihn an seine Brust. Er küsste ihn sanft auf die Stirn. Yohji lächelte und spielte mit einer roten Haarsträhne. Verträumt schauten sie sich in die Augen und versanken darin. Smaragdgrün traf auf tiefes Violett. Langsam schlossen sich Ayas Lider und sein Atem wurde ruhiger.  

Er war eingeschlafen. Yohjis Blick streifte über die roten Haare, das kräftige und zugleich grazil wirkende Gesicht und die blasse, weiche Haut. War das wirklich Aya? Der Aya, der niemanden an sich ranließ? Der Aya, der sich niemandem öffnete... der sich hinter einen Mauer versteckte? So still und unberührt und von allem...

Weiter kamen seine Gedanken nicht, denn auch er war erschöpft und schlief in seiner Umarmung ein.

„...Nein.. was tue ich hier..." Aus dem Dunkeln der Nacht löste sich eine Gestalt und schlich unbemerkt über den Flur in ihr eigenes Zimmer...

Die ersten Sonnenstrahlen drangen durch die Vorhänge und erhellten den Raum. Mit einem Schnurren streckte Yohji seine Glieder von sich. Die letzte nacht hatte ihm wirklich gut getan. Er fühlte sich entspannt, ausgeruht und einfach total glücklich. Mit der zeit öffnete er die Augen und wollte sich davon überzeugen, dass das nicht bloß ein wunderschöner Traum gewesen war. Er wollte einen Blick in die Augen werfen, die ihn alles vergessen ließen.

Doch zu seiner großen Enttäuschung war der Platz neben ihm leer. Verwirrt setzte er sich auf und fasste sich mit einer Hand an die Stirn. ‚Das war doch kein Traum... Er lag doch neben mir...' Völlig durcheinander blickte er sich in seinem Zimmer um. ‚Nein, das war kein Traum! Da liegt sein Hemd!' Auf allen vieren, oder besser gesagt dreien, da er seine Hand verständlicher Weise noch nicht belasten wollte, kroch er zu dem dunklen Oberteil und zog es an sich. ‚Ja, letzte Nacht war wirklich passiert.' Lächelnd zog er sich an und versuchte sich vor dem Spiegel mit einer Hand die Haare zusammen zu binden. ‚Wahrscheinlich sitzt er unten und frühstückt grade." Pfeifend schloss er die Tür hinter sich und schritt tänzelnd die Treppe hinab.

War es das, was ihm gefehlt hatte? Ja, es gab keine Zweifel. Aber was genau hatte ihm gefehlt? Einfach nur der Sex mit einem Mann oder... Aya...? 

Wie würde es nun weiter gehen? Am besten würde r erst einmal Ayas Reaktion abwarten.

Mit einem fröhlichen ‚Guten Morgen!' betrat er die Küche und sah in die Gesichter eines völlig übermüdeten Omi, eines nicht viel besser aussehenden Ken und eines abweisenden Aya. Yohji stockte. Der 20-jährige saß dort wie immer.. still... mürrisch.. ignorierend. Doch sah es so aus, als würde Zorn in seinen Augen aufleuchten, als er Yohji mit einem kurzen Blick streifte.

Dessen gute Laune war im Nu verflogen und einem beklemmendem Gefühl in seiner Brust gewichen. Während er sich zu den dreien setzte, erhob sich Aya von seinem Platz. „Ich geh schon mal in den Laden." Omi sah auf. „Aber du hast noch nicht fertig gefrühstückt." Die darauffolgenden Worte ließen Yohji einen dicken Kloß im Hals spüren. „Mir ist der Appetit vergangen."   

Fragend schauten die Jüngsten ihm nach. Dann wandte sich Ken an Yohji. „Habt ihr etwa noch immer Streit?" Dieser zögerte, er wusste keine Antwort darauf. Schließlich knallte er die Kaffeetasse auf den Tisch, sprang vom Stuhl auf und griff nach seinem Mantel. „Woher soll ich das wissen?" Wütend eilte er hinaus auf die Straße, setzte sich in seinen Wagen und fuhr einfach drauflos. Ohne ein Ziel. Er musst einfach nur weg.

Kopfschüttelnd band sich Ken eine Schürze um und öffnete die Ladentür. Omi war bereits auf dem weg zur Schule. Dann wandte er sich an Aya, der grade dabei war die Blumen hinaus zu suchen, die den Kopf hängen ließen oder welkten. Er tat so, als würde er einfach nur so nebenbei fragen. „Sag mal, Aya, hast du noch immer Streit mit Yohji?" Doch der rothaarige Junge antwortete nicht. Ken blieb hartnäckig. „Komm schon, weswegen streitet ihr euch denn?" Dann sah der Rotschopf von seinen Rosen auf und blickte ihn ärgerlich an. „Das ist eine Sache zwischen Yohji und mir, verstanden? Das geht keinen von euch etwas an." Der Ton in seiner Stimme klang so ernst, dass der dunkelhaarige Fußballbegeisterte es für besser hielt, nicht weiter nach zu haken. Stattdessen drehte er sich lächelnd zu den Mädchen um, die sich bereits eingefunden hatten. Aya beschäftigte sich weiter stumm mit seinen Rosen.

Der blonde 21-jährige war inzwischen zu dem Entschluss gekommen, wieder zurück zu fahren. Er hatte mehrere Stunden damit verbracht, einfach nur zu fahren und einen klaren Kopf zu bekommen. Was traf ihn Ayas Reaktion eigentlich so hart? Schließlich hatte dieser es doch auch gewollt. Aber nun war es offensichtlich, dass er es bereute, also würde Yohji die Finger von ihm lassen und sein eigenes Leben so wie immer zu genießen. Er stieg aus und schloss das Auto ab. Lächelnd bemerkte er, wie sich ein großer Teil der Teil vor dem Laden zu ihm umgedreht hatte und anfingen zu kichern. Er strich sich eine widerspenstige Strähne hinters Ohr und ging dann in ihre Richtung. „Yohji-kun?" Ein Paar blauer Augen sah ihn an. Vor ihm stand Naoko, ein Mädchen mit dem er schon die letzten Tage aufs Heftigste geflirtet hatte. Mit ihren blonden langen Haaren und den leuchtend blauen Augen war sie eine besondere Schönheit. „Naoko-chan, schön dich zu sehen." Er seufzte. „und da wird doch immer wieder behauptet, es gäbe keine Engel." Sanft strich er ihr über die Haare. Vor Verlegenheit wurde Naoko rot. „Ach, Yohji-kun.... Eigentlich wollte ich dich ja fragen, ob du heute Abend schon etwas vor hast?" Seine Hand legte sich um ihre Taille. „So viel Glück hab ich nicht verdient. Zuerst von einem wunderschönen Engel angesprochen zu werden und dann noch von ihm eingeladen zu werden. Aber ich nehme dankend an." Er gab ihr einen flüchtigen Kuss auf die Stirn. „Ihr Wunsch ist mir Befehl."

Aya stand an der Kasse, als sein Blick auf Yohji und seine Flirtpartnerin fiel. Er bemerkte nicht, wie er den Stiel einer Rose, die er eigentlich zu einem Strauß binden sollte, in seiner Faust zusammendrückte. Erst als sich die Dornen in seine Hand stachen, schrie er kurz auf. „Verdammt!" „Ja ja, wie sagt man doch so schön? Eifersucht ist eine Leidenschaft, die mit Eifer sucht, was Leiden schafft." Breit grinsend stand Omi neben ihm, der seinen Blick auf Yohji bemerkt hatte und Aya mit einem Scherz aufheitern wollte. Dieser sah ihn mit großen Augen an. „Was? Was machst du schon hier?" „Wir hatten früher Schluss. Aber was machst du da eigentlich mit den Rosen? Du sollst sie zusammenbinden und dir nicht die Dornen ins Fleisch rammen. Komm, zeig mal her! Ich mach dir ein Pflaster drauf."  Aber Aya zog seine Hand weg. „Ich kann das alleine. Danke." Omi zuckte mit den Schultern „Wenn du meinst. Ich übernehme dann für dich."

Der 20-jährige nickte dankend mit dem Kopf und verschwand dann, nach Pflastern suchend in der Wohnung. Schließlich kam er zu dem Entschluss, dass er am besten im Bad nachsehen würde. Also stieg er die Treppe hinauf und verkroch sich im Badezimmerzimmer.

Yohji hate sich inzwischen von Naoko bis heute Abend verabschiedet und beschloss sich in sein Zimmer zu verkriechen und nachzusehen, ob etwas Gescheites im Fernsehen laufen würde, was er jedoch stark bezweifelte. In Gedanken versunken tigerte er die Treppe hinauf und den Flur entlang, als sich plötzlich die Tür zum Badezimmer öffnete und er Aya unfreiwillig direkt in die Arme lief. Erschrocken sah er vom Boden auf und Ayas Gesicht. „A.. Aya-kun... gomen nasai.. ich hab nicht aufgepasst."

Der Rotschopf sah ihm ernst in die Augen. „Nur damit eins klar ist, gestern Nacht ist nichts zwischen uns geschehen. Und mach dir ja keine Hoffnungen, dass du mich noch mal rumkriegst!" Drohend hielt er ihm Faust vor die Nase. „Was heißt hier ‚dich rumkriegen'? Warst du es nicht, der mich geküsst hatte? Warst du es nicht, der mehr wollte? Warst du es nicht, der mich ‚Koi' nannte?" Zornig funkelte Yohji ihn an. Das waren diese Augen, die in Aya dieses Verlangen ausgelöst hatten. Smaragdfarbene Katzenaugen. Mit seiner Faust schlug er ihm ins Gesicht. Yohji taumelte und musste sich and er Wand abstützen. „Ja, schlag mich ruhig weiter! Du weißt, das ich Recht habe!" Provozierend sah er ihm in die Augen. Aya wich dem Blick aus und stürzte sich nach vorne zu dem Jungen, den er noch letzte Nacht liebevoll als seinen Geliebten bezeichnet hatte. Wutentbrannt packte er ihn an den Handgelenken und presste ihn gegen die Wand. Es störte ihn nicht weiter wie Yohji vor Schmerz aufschrie, als er sein rechtes Handgelenk zusammen drückte. „Na? Jett zufrieden? Soll ICH dir diesmal die Hand brechen? Oder dich zusammenschlagen? Glaub mir, das wird ich mit Vergnügen erledigen!" Er schrei ihm diese Worte ins Gesicht und seine Augen glühten vor Zorn.. oder war es Hilflosigkeit? Aya umschloss sein Handgelenk noch fester und drückte immer härter zu. Mit einem sadistischen Lächelnd sah er Yohji an, der sich zwischen ihm und der Mauer vor Schmerzen wand und aufschrie, als ein lautes Knacken von seiner Hand her zu hören war. Aus schmerzerfüllten Augen blickte er Aya an. Warum tat er das? Warum? Was hatte er ihm getan?

Er hilflos zwischen dem 20-jährigen und der Wand eingeklemmt und spürte mit einemmal wie eine Träne über seine Wange hinunter lief. Er weinte... nur aus Schmerz oder steckte noch etwas anderes dahinter? Nein, nicht nur Schmerz war es, was er in diesem Moment empfand, sondern auch Angst. So hatte er Aya noch nie gesehen.. Und diese Situation.. er konnte sich nicht wehren, war ihm ausgeliefert...

Er wimmerte leise, in der Hoffnung, dass Aya ihn nicht hören können.

Doch als dieser die Träne bemerkte, die sich ihren Weg über sein Gesicht bahnte, drückte er sich noch näher an ihn und flüsterte ihm etwas ins Ohr. „Du hast Angst, nicht wahr? Der unschlagbare Frauenheld Yohji Kudou wimmert wie ein kleines Schulmädchen. Lächerlich! Aber wenn man es genau bedenkt, gar nicht mal so abwegig. Du bist mir wehrlos ausgeliefert." Diese drohende Stimme und er heiße Atem an seinem hals schnürten Yohji die Kehle zu. Er spürte wie Ayas Zunge begierig über seinen Hals leckte und er ihm dann einen harten Kuss aufzwang. „Ist es nicht das, was du willst? Ich kann dir noch mehr bieten, keine Angst!" Aya ließ sein rechtes Handgelenk los. Damit konnte sich Yohji so wieso nicht mehr wehren. Er fuhr mit der frei gewordenen Hand unter dessen Shirt und schob es hoch bis zu seiner Brust. Zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger ‚liebkoste' er seine Brustwarzen. Der blonde Junge seufzte auf.. selber nicht wissend, ob vor Schmerz oder Erregung.. Er hatte die Augen geschlossen, um nicht in Ayas sehen zu müssen.  In die Augen, in denen er sich so getäuscht hatte.

Ayas Zunge wanderte unaufhörlich seinen Hals und Nacken entlang. Als er Yohji seufzen hörte, löste er sie jedoch von ihrer Beschäftigung und grinste ihn an. „Das gefällt dir, ja?" Dann ließ seine Hand von Yohjis Brust ab und fuhr tiefer, zwischen seine Beine. Zunächst nur die Oberschenkel entlang, dann griff sie fest dazwischen.

Eine Mischung aus Stöhnen und Schrei entwich Yohji... Nein, das hatte er nie gewollt... ‚Aya, ich wusste nicht, wie weh ich dir getan habe.. Verzeih mir...'

Ayas heißer Körper drängte sich fest an ihn und sein heißer Atem näherte sich wieder Yohjis Gesicht. Dieser öffnete in diesem Moment die Augen und in tiefes Violett. Binnen von Sekunden ließ Aya von ihm ab, wich zurück und rannte schließlich mit einem Ausdruck des Entsetzens auf seinem Gesicht aus dem Haus.

Yohji sackte stumm an der Wand zusammen. Da war keine Träne, kein Schluchzen oder Wimmern.. kein Wort... Er lehnte einfach nur da und starrte zur Decke hinauf...

Aya rannte und rannte.. er wusste einfach nicht warum er das getan hatte... warum er Yohji so weh getan hatte... Yohji... Koi.... Er hatte von ihm abgelassen, als ihn diese einst so leuchtenden Katzenaugen angeblickt hatten... voller Verzweiflung.. Trauer.. Angst.. Leere... der Glanz in ihnen war verschwunden. Gewichen wegen ihm.. Aya wusste, dass er sich das selber nie verzeihen könnte...

Es war Omi, der den apathisch da sitzenden Yohji im Flur fand und ins Wohnzimmer brachte. Er konnte sich leicht ausrechnen, dass Aya ihn so zugerichtet hatte. Die Hand war ohne Zweifel mehrmals gebrochen, aber das Schlimmste war nicht sein körperlicher, sondern geistiger Zustand. Yohji hatte nicht ein Wort gesagt und starrte nur auf den Boden. Zusammen gesunken, saß er auf der Couch. So hatten ihn Omi und Ken noch nie gesehen.. Es war erschreckend wie Yohji aussah, doch wussten sie nicht, wie sie ihm helfen sollte...

Schließlich brachten sie ihn hinauf in sein Zimmer und hofften, dass er sich über Nacht wieder zu sich kommen würde.. Doch hofften sie vergeblich...

Am nächsten Morgen wollte Omi nach ihm sehen, aber sein Zimmer war leer. Also beschloss er in Ayas Zimmer nachzusehen, ob dieser da wäre und wenn würde er ihn zur Rede stellen. 

Er öffnete die Tür und blieb wie versteinert im Rahmen stehen. Ihm bat sich ein Bild des Grauens...

Aya lag dort mit weit aufgerissenen und starren Augen, die leblos an ihm vorbei starrten. Seine Haut war bleich... fast schon weiß...

Und als Omi auf seine Hand blickte, sah er die Wunde, die knapp über seinem Handgelenk prangte und das geronnene Blut. Er hatte sich die Pulsadern aufgeschnitten...

Nicht nur er, sondern auch Yohji lag da, seinen Kopf auf Ayas Brust gelehnt, die Augen geschlossen und eine Hand neben Ayas Wange gelegt. Zuerst wollte Omi ihn panisch von Ayas totem Körper zerren, bemerkte dann jedoch die Blutlache neben der einen und das Messer in der anderen Hand. 

Er war Aya gefolgt... Er hatte geweint und alles versuch, um den rothaarigen Jungen zurück ins Leben zu holen, als er heute Nacht in sein Zimmer gekommen war und ihn so gefunden hatte... vergeblich...

Laut aufschreiend vor Schmerz sackte Omi weinend auf den Boden. 

Neben ihm ein weißer Zettel. 

„Yohji, es tut mir leid. Ich weiß, dass ich nie wieder gutmachen könnte, was ich dir angetan habe.. Ich weiß, dass du mir nie verzeihen könntest.. Yohji, ai shiteru..."

Darunter in einer anderen Schrift... 

„Aya.. Koibito... ich verzeihe dir.. ich verzeihe uns... lass uns von vorn beginnen.... Aya, ob in Himmel oder Hölle... wenn du nur bei mir bist..."

***OWARI***

Disclaimer: Keiner dieser schnuckeligen Jungs gehört mir, so auch nicht der Blumenladen oder Weiß. Einzig und allein mir gehören die Idee und Naoko-chan _*grins*_

Mein Kommentar: So, das war sie nun.. meine erste WK und Yaoi-Fiction... Oh Gott, ich hab Yohji zu einer Heulsuse und Weichei gemacht und Aya ist zu einem brutalen Monster mutiert.... **_*_**_in deckung geh**bitte nicht schlagen*^^_

Nun denn, Lob, Verbesserungsvorschläge und Kritiken, so wie Liebesbriefe und Morddrohungen an diese Adresse: Yohjikun@gmx.de 

Euer Balinese


End file.
